


Life Changes

by Emeritus2386



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender, Gender Reveal, Hunting, Marriage, Pregnancy, Scans, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, pregnancy reveal, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Daryl Dixon X OFC one shot. Daryl returns from his hunt and finds out something which is going to change his life.A fluffy/ smutty/ daddy dixon fic based on the idea of Daryl (AU, No apocaplyse) becoming a father.





	1. The reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I paced around our living room slowly, almost making trample marks in the cream carpet as I carried on doing laps around the coffee table. I cradled a cup of steaming hot tea between my hands as my feet carried me onwards, without any real direction. My mind was running, my thoughts full of everything and nothing, and my current sense of reality was alarmingly absent. I paused momentarily to take a sip out of my tea before instinctively scrunching my face up as I realised that I hadn't added my usual two spoons of sugar. My mind was so far away that I had forgotten something so simple and common to my routine as sugar. 

I walked slowly towards the kitchen and rested myself on the counter, stretching out my arms in front of me and allowing myself to grasp on to the countertop as if my life depended on it, head bowed in front of me. Sighing deeply after a few moments, I stood up straight and began adding sugar to my tea before checking the clock. 3 o'clock- He should have called by now. As if by magic, the phone began to ring, and I ran out into the hallway to grab the phone off the console table. 

"He-hello" I breathlessly answered.

"Hi is that Mrs Dixon?" a cheery woman's voice replied.

"Yes, Rebecca Dixon" 

"Ahh Mrs Dixon, I have Dr Parsons on hold on the other line, shall I patch him through?"

"Yes, please, thank you ma'am"

"Hi Rebecca"

"Hello Dr Parsons"

"Well I have your test results back and it appears that a big congratulations is in order Mrs Dixon! You are indeed pregnant, 11 weeks exactly it seems according to the results I have here." I was speechless, unable to form any words properly.

"You should probably pop in for a consultation and check-up when you are free Rebecca, and we can do your first scan next week if you'd like to set a date and time with the receptionist. Hope to see you soon Rebecca!"

And with that he was gone and I was still speechless.

I'M PREGNANT.

All of a sudden the dread I had been feeling as I paced around was washed away and replaced by a much stronger feeling: happiness. I couldn't contain my smile as I stood there glancing down at the phone, thinking about what this meant and how to deal with it. Suddenly, my thoughts ran to my husband and having to tell him. Fear washed over me as I thought about facing him and telling him the news. Not fear in the sense that he would hate me for this, or abandon me but rather fear in the sense of how he would react to the news and if he would be as truly happy as I was. Sure we'd talked about it, we both knew that we wanted kids in the future but what about now? Was now a good time for us to have a kid? Were we ready?

So many questions ran through my mind as I thought about the worst-case scenarios when telling my husband. I grabbed my tea and sat down on the couch in the living room, thinking about what my husband was doing and how I was going to tell him. 

Knowing him, he would be stalking around the woods somewhere, tired and dirty on a mission to bag us a nice big buck that he had no doubt been tracking for hours. A smile crept onto my face when I thought about how he would look right about now, considering that he had been gone for most of yesterday, camping out overnight deep in the woods, and he still hadn't returned yet. Not that I ever expected him to. It had rained on and off last night which had me worrying, but knowing him it definitely didn't faze him. My husband loved to be out in the woods, however cold and miserable it was, just to have the freedom to come and go as he pleased, marching to his own rules and allowing himself the chance to step back from everyday life and just go into his own world. I loved that about him. It inspired me to care more about the simple things in life, a factor I think most of us forget occasionally and more than anything, it made me incredibly proud of my man. He was gruff and temperamental, a little rough around the edges but I loved him even more for that. Right about now, he would be filthy, his pants would probably be ripped at the knees, covered in god knows what and his hair would be stuck to his face, dirty and greasy from the rain and from his hard work. 

And here I was, sat at home with a warm cup of tea waiting for him to return, carrying his child, homemade chilli cooking slowly in the crockpot with cornbread and beer all ready for him when he got back. I chuckled to myself thinking of how I sounded like some sort of 50's housewife and then chuckled even harder at the idea of Daryl and myself in those roles. 

An hour passed quickly as I considered different ways of telling him that we were expecting, jotting down many ideas in my journal before finally deciding on the perfect way. I checked the clock again, hoping that I would have enough time to complete the idea and set out to work.

I walked quickly to the kitchen, over to the back wall near the door which consisted of beautiful red brick, and immediately started out on clearing the homemade chalkboard that adorned the wall. Reaching for a drawer in the island, I pulled out my tub of chalks and began sketching out the design that I had in mind, before deciding that I liked it. I carried on for what seemed like the shortest time, taking a step back every now and then to touch up certain areas and to see what needed changing. It took about 30 minutes until it was all ready and with one final step back I admired my hard work. 

Just as I closed the door to the drawer after putting my chalks away, I heard a noise from outside followed by a loud, familiar grunt. I smiled as instantly recognized the voice, leading me to walk out the back door and out into our back yard. For a second I was surprised when I couldn't see anyone or anything outside. Frowning, I walked around the corner of the house and my face instantly lit up as I saw just what I was hoping to see.

There he was, filthy as hell covered in mud and sweat, hauling a buck that was nearly the size of him, his forehead and arms glistening from sweat. His face was set into a glare, teeth bared into a light scowl as he concentrated on hoisting the deer into his shed. I ducked back into the kitchen before he saw me to grab one of his shirts, throwing it around me to shield myself from the slight chill in the air of the evening. I smiled proudly as I walked past the chalkboard, seeing my handiwork there in full glory, before closing the door and walking over to the shed. 

As I walked over to the shed I noticed that he had already got the buck hoisted onto the frame he had built, and had already managed to remove the organs of the animal, wasting no time in getting it prepped. 

I leant against the doorframe watching his handiwork silently, not caring for the gruesomeness but admiring his skilful manoeuvres as he carried on his task. Just as he was about to remove the hooves, he looked up quickly having noticed my presence. Looking out from underneath his grown out bangs, his crystal blue eyes suddenly warmed and glistened as a crooked smirk erupted on his lips.

"Hay beautiful" He mumbled, his gruff, manly voice causing my heart to flutter a little.

"Hey yourself, you did good baby" I replied, grinning like a love-struck teenager, my eyes flickering over to the buck to get my point across. He mumbled back a short 'hmm' nodding his head briefly as he chewed on his bottom lip lightly, a shyness in his eyes the way it always was when I complimented him. I saw his eyes flicker over my body, resting momentarily on my full breasts that were barely covered by a thin white tank top, only partially covered by his sleeveless, checked shirt that I had thrown over me. I saw the look in his eye and had to resist the urge to giggle as butterflies danced in my tummy knowing full well that a good hunt always made him incredibly horny. He smirked at the sight of me in his shirt and began to chew his lip a little harder before focusing his attention back to the hanging buck. 

I walked over to him, placing a hand briefly on his left shoulder before sitting down in a spot not too far away from him, once again silently admiring his skilful hands as they removed the hooves and later the skin of the deer using just his bare hands and his trusty buck knife. The same buck knife I had bought him the previous Christmas, his name engraved lovingly on the left underside side of the blade and the words 'Eternally, D+R' on the other side, a short and meaningful reminder of our wedding vows. 

I rose quickly and silently before swiftly exiting the shed and walking towards the kitchen once more. I felt his eyes flicker over to me, his head rising briefly as he watched me walk away, probably with a questioning gaze before fixating on the buck once more. I returned a minute later with the hook he always used to hang the meat on whilst it aged having cleaned it the night before, ready for his return.

He smile thankfully as I handed him the hook , before hanging the buck and washing down the carcass ready for it to sit for a while before we freeze it. He washed down the floor quickly and then his beloved crossbow, before placing it on the wall in its usual location. He locked up the shed quickly and turned to me fluently, the look in his eyes almost making my knees buckle.

"Let's get you cleaned up Mr Dixon" I whispered gently into his ear, making his eyes flutter for a second before I pulled away and reached for his hand, dragging him into the house.

"Yes ma'am" He gruffly spoke, a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

I lead him into the house, lingering back as we got through the door, pushing him forward as to not see the chalkboard on the wall. Once we were in the hallway I breathed a gentle sigh of relief that he hadn't noticed anything, and began to giggle excitedly as I saw how eager he was to get upstairs. We both rushed into the en-suite, Daryl reaching in to the shower cubicle to turn on the quick stream of warm water, allowing it to heat up a little as we did. 

He was caught off guard when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him round to face me, my fingers already working my way through the buttons on his shirt, as he grabbed my waist in anticipation. I knew that he was holding back on account of how dirty he was, not wanting to get my clothes all dirty and I was torn between throwing myself at him, not caring and not wanting to get whatever the hell was on him on me too. I quickly shoved the sleeveless shirt over his bulging, sexy arms revealing his incredibly manly, naked chest. I smiled quickly as my eyes glanced over his left pectoral, my name in ink looking back at me. I must have paused for longer than I thought as I saw his eyes follow mine and then smirk back up at me, giving me knowing look as he could read my mind. He licked his lips and grunted gently as my hands ran down his chest, running across his tight belly and finally reaching his belt. I quickly dropped to my knees, taking a second to sexily glance up at him and I felt an instant rush of arousal wash over me as I saw the desperation in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed together instantly as he became more and more needy. I pitied him and quickly undid his belt, then proceeded to unbutton his pants, relieving his growing bulging cock. He almost sighed in relief as I pushed the pants down his legs, allowing him to kick them off in another direction. As I reached the waistband of his black boxers, I felt his big hands grab at my shoulders, pulling me up and then snaking around the back of my head as he thrust his lips eagerly on mine. I sank quickly into the kiss, allowing him to take dominance like he so clearly wanted right now, the hunt obviously making him feel incredibly manly and powerful. I gasped slightly as I felt his warm tongue brushing my bottom lip, parting my lips slightly allowing his tongue to creep in and caress mine. He again began dominating me, pushing his tongue forcefully against mine, his hand still locking my head exactly where he wanted me, allowing me to submit to him. I felt his left hand, which had been grasped at my waist; rise torturously slowly over my waist and up to my breasts. I moaned against his lips, causing him to smirk into the kiss as his hand found my heavy, waiting breasts, my nipples already at their peaks in anticipation of his touch. Now it was Daryl's turn to moan into the kiss as he felt the pressure of my hard nipples pressing into his palm as he was expertly kneading my breast gently. An instant wave of desire ran through my body, running directly to my almost throbbing clit at the sound of his delicious moan. He hummed slightly as he pulled away from me, breaking the kiss and leaving me instantly missing his contact.

"Want yer bare girl" He murmured, his voice dropping lower and gruffer, just like he knew I liked it. His lips instantly went to my jaw and began kissing the tender flesh just below my jawline, "although, you in ma' shirts is sexy as hell"

His hands instantly went to my shoulders, grabbing at the shirt and pulling it slowly down over my shoulders and down my arms, his lips already attached back to my neck. My hands went up to run through his hair burying in the longer locks at the nape of his neck and tugging gently, knowing the ways to make him crazy. He groaned very lightly and pulled back, I imagine to say something, but the words never came out at his eyes feasted on my full breasts in front of him, hardly concealed by my little white tank top and no bra. Daryl had always been a boob man, and he had always paid so much attention to mine, his lips and fingers lavishing them with love and attention whenever he could. His eyes seemed to darken with desire as he took in the sight in front of him, going from his piercing crystal blues to a much darker, sinister hue. 

Before I could register what was happening, his hands had found the thin spaghetti straps of my tank top and had forcefully ripped them down my shoulders and arms, exposing my breasts fully to him, bouncing slightly as they shook from the sudden movement. A groan erupted from his mouth and he dropped to his knees, his hands reaching up instantly to cup and knead my perky breasts before using his warm, wet tongue to lick the underside of my breast right up to my hardened peak. Without warning his mouth latched on to my rock-hard nipple, suckling hard and flicking it back and forth with his powerful tongue. I cried out in pure ecstasy as the mix of pleasure and pain overcame me, my panties becoming instantly wet from his skilful administrations. His mouth then moved across to my right breast and began caressing and flicking with his mouth once more. Just as I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure, I felt his hands slowly move down from my breasts, dancing over my stomach, before dipping into the waistband of my skirt. His mouth continued to pleasure me, although not as harsh and hard as it had before, his eyes focusing on mine like I knew they would. The look in his eyes was maddening and incredibly erotic as he absorbed my nakedness and need for him. 

His hands grasped at the waistband of my skirt, slowly unzipping and then letting it fall to my ankles. I kicked off the garment sharply and gasped audibly as his hands rubbed up and down my legs, before moving up to my ass, cupping it firmly. Still knelt in front of me, he used his big hands to push my hips towards his face and I cried out as he placed a firm, open mouthed kiss to my clit, which was still covered by my thin panties. His hands moved across to the tops of my panties as he roughly shoved them down my legs, only getting to my thighs before his mouth attacked my core. He thrust his face in between my legs, inhaling gently just for a second, before placing open mouthed kisses all along my slit (as far as he could reach), carefully avoiding my throbbing clit. 

"Daryl, oh Daryl" I moaned, maybe even chanted as he teased me, not quite eating me but just driving me crazy. 

"Get in the shower girl" His voice commanded. I instantly obliged, earning myself a tight slap across my right ass cheek, making me moan once more. 

Within seconds he had followed me into the shower and was now stood tight behind me, clear evidence of his arousal now poking my lower back as his strong hands reached around to grasp my aching breasts again. His mouth attached to the sensitive patch of skin just under my left ear and I was once again left moaning like a bitch in heat.

Suddenly I turned around in his arms, his eyes flashing with shock at my sudden movements. 

"I want to wash you" I stated bluntly, looking up into his eyes for approval and when his eyes flashed with a hint of curiosity and relief, I took it upon myself to grab the shampoo from the hanging shelf inside the shower and began emptying into my hand. My arms rose to his hair and began gently massaging the shampoo into his damp locks, rubbing his scalp deep yet gently, causing him to let out breathy moans. I carried on washing his hair until it the water ran clear and then picked up the sponge and soap and began to lather it up. I started by rubbing along his big shoulders, then down over my arms, back up to his shoulders and then down to his chest and his back. I dropped to my knees in front of him, causing his rock-hard cock to dance in anticipation. I began washing down his legs, then down to his feet, up again at an agonizing pace before starting to rise back up to my feel. Just as I was in a crouch I heard,

"Girl" The warning tone of the desperate voice above me made me shiver with arousal. As I raised my eyebrow gently, biting my lower lip looking up at him innocently, his needy expression had me getting wetter and wetter for him. "Please baby" 

"Oops sorry, looks like I missed a spot" I lathered the soap on the sponge, onto my hands, ensuring that my hands were covered in bubbles. 

His breath almost choked him as my soaped up hands reached for his long, aching length and began to pump his thick shaft steadily, twisting gently as I reached the head, careful to avoid his sensitive tip. His head flew back with a roar as I carried on pumping his length, my left hand reaching down to rub his balls gently, cupping them and rolling them over my palm. His breaths were sharp and erratic as I knew he was getting worked up, his body almost twitching from arousal as he watched my every move, his hands snaking down to cup my breasts, running his fingers over my sensitive nipples, tugging gently as the water cascaded down them. 

"Stop babygirl, don' wanna cum like this, need yer" His hands leaving my breasts and reaching to grab a fistful of my hair, forcing me to look up at his face. I stood up and was instantly forced into a passionate kiss, his tongue forcing through my lips to dance with mine, his hands grabbing the side of my face as he pushed me back up against the cold tile wall of the shower. I gasped audibly at the sudden cold sensation on my back and tried to adjust to the painful cold quickly as his right hand snaked down over my breasts, down my stomach and down to the small patch of hair located just above my now glistening folds. I gasped again at the feel of his rough fingertips rubbing across my outer lips, almost tickling at his surprisingly light touch. He moaned gently into the kiss as his fingers dipped lower and found my opening already very wet and warm for him, ready for anything he would give me.

"Mmmmm my dirty girl, already wet for me huh. Yeah ya like this sweetheart?" His voice was deep and dark, something which always happened after a good hunt. He was feeling manly and strong, dominant would probably be a good explanation, and I welcomed it with open arms, and legs. I nodded gently, moaning loudly as he ran his fingers over my glistening lips, through my little folds and just into my tight opening, my mind suddenly unable to formulate any coherent words. I bucked my hips trying to get him inside me, or even to place that now throbbed for him. I felt him chuckle deeply as he saw my hips moving.

"Mmmmm tell me what yer want babygirl" He whispered in my ear.

"Clit..mm.. Baby please touch my clit" I breathed out, barely able to say the words. Suddenly his fingers ran up to my bundle of nerves which I was sure was bigger and visibly throbbing for him, dragging my juices up to play in before rubbing tight circles around the folds that had previously covered my clit, Daryl obviously trying to tease me and not actually touching the prize yet. 

"Here sweetheart?" He paused, "Or here?" Just as he spoke again I felt few sharp stings just on the very nub that screamed for him, his fingers tapping the little bundle before rubbing it gently in tight circles, just like he knew I needed. I cried out his name as my body shook from pleasure, sure that I wouldn't last another minute under his very skilled hands. His pace quicked, briefly stopping to place two fingers inside me, rubbing up against my g-spot, collecting my juices on his fingers, before returning to my clit and working his magic once more.

"Oooh fuck, Daryl, baby I'm so close, ooh ,ooooooh" I screamed as his fingers quickened their pace, almost brutally rubbing my little nub in tight circles before my body gave in and I was smothered in heat, all radiating from my pussy. My eyes closed instinctively, my body arching and forcing my breasts up as my pussy tightened and shook, wetness dripping over his fingers as I came hard. I felt like my knees were going to buckle I was so overwhelmed. Finally once my orgasm had ended I looked up to Daryl who looked mighty proud of himself, but once he saw my face, I knew he was no-where near finished with me. 

Without hesitation he spun me around, now facing away from him as his lips attacked my neck. 

"Mmmmm so beautiful when ya cum baby. My beautiful girl. Gonna let me cum in yer sweetheart hmm?" I felt his dick pressing against my ass as he bent me over slightly, before running it over my soaking folds, all ready for him. I cried out as his tip ran along my oversensitive clit and with one hard and sharp thrust; he was buried inside me right up to the hilt. My pussy clenched over him, shocked by the sudden movement and a slight pain erupted inside me as I tried to accommodate to his length. It had only been 2 days since we'd had sex but god he was big. 

"Mmmmm yes Daryl! Gonna make you cum so good. " I moaned into the open air as he set an almost bruising pace, his hands frantically grabbing for my hips and breasts, trying to anchor me down to him, forcing his length even deeper inside me as he thrust hard. "You gonna fill your girl huh? Mark me, make me yours! Mmm I'm gonna take it all" 

That did it. Suddenly his body froze, his hips slamming into mine a few times as his orgasm hit him hard, he was moaning, calling out my name, crying out as he buried himself deep in me, filling me with his hot cum. I felt him collapse against my back, resting his head in the crook of my neck as he came down from his high, still buried inside me, my body tingling and clenching around him, milking the last drops of cum from his twitching length.

"Fuck, I love you so much girl. My perfect girl" He whispered against my neck, momentarily breaking the comfortable silence that had lingered as we attempted to get our breath back. 

"I love you more Daryl Dixon, always have, always will" I breathed out quietly. As he began to pull out of me I felt the warm cum trickle down my thigh, leaving a trail of evidence behind. 

I reached up to grab the shower head from the detachable holder, but felt a large pair of hands engulf mine to stop me.

"Wanna wash yer too" He mumbled, almost slightly embarrassed. He reached for my pink grapefruit shower gel and began lathering it up before caressing my body, leaving no spot untouched before washing it all away with the shower head, taking extra care of my sensitive and slightly sore folds. "Was it too much?" He suddenly asked, reading my slightly pained expression.

"Not at all, you know I like it like that, it was so good" He smiled, happy with my reply, before finishing up washing me, washing my hair and then switching off the shower. 

I stepped out and reached for two towels before handing one to my now clean and naked husband who acknowledged it was a small grunt. We both walked out to the bedroom, heading for the closet to grab clean clothes and I sat down gently on the bed as I pulled on my clothes.

Opting for some nice pink panties, black jeans and a big black jumper, I watched as Daryl threw on a fresh pair of grey cargos, a black denim sleeveless vest and black socks. He caught me watching him and his eyes flashed with mischief, before walking over to where I was perched on the bed and thrust his lips on to mine, pushing me down on the bed.

"Love ya" He gruffly breathed, earning a wide smile from me and a quick reply of 'love ya too' as I grabbed the collar of his vest and straightened it out. 

"Did really good with your hunt baby, did ya get wet last night?" He was now lay by my side on the bed, both of us lying on our backs, his hand rested across my hips. 

"Yeh, damn tent has a hole in it. Aint no use fixing it, that shits too far gone. I survived" He added, knowing full well that I would have been worrying about him all night. "Thought I'd surprise ya with the buck, glad I grabbed 'im for us" 

"I have a surprise for you too" I smirked, my heart racing now as the time had come to tell him. I'd thought about this all day and now it was time to put my plan to action. Damn I was nervous.

"Don't like surprises girl, you know that" He added sharply, I had to force myself not to roll my eyes at him, knowing full well that he did, he just didn't like to admit it.

"You'll like this one. How about we go for this chilli and a cold beer?" His eyes suddenly flashed and he nodded quickly, not hesitating to stand as he pulled me up with his. "I'll take that as a yes then" 

We walked downstairs together, through the hallway and straight into the kitchen, before he walked over to the fridge and got out two beers.

"Actually, i'm okay" I said quickly, hopefully not too quickly that he would be suspicious. I knew he hadn't even glanced at the back wall yet, and my excitement raged as I thought of how to spring it on him. His eyebrow rose, clearly intrigued as I turned down a beer, something I never did when he was around, and it was like a little ritual we had. 

"Actually, I can't" I said slowly. His brows furring together instantly, his eyes glazing over with worry as he flickered his eyes over me, trying to work out why. I took a deep breath in and smiled at him, nodding my head over to the back wall to gesture for him to look over in that direction, and his head quickly snapped around to see what I was pointing to.

His body slowly turned to face the wall as his eyes finally found the chalkboard in front of him and I could see his shoulders starting to tense as he read the detailed piece of art. 

"Buck or Doe,

Soon we'll know.

Mommy's due

and starting to show.

Little Baby Dixon due October 2016"

I watched carefully over him as his shoulders started to relax, his head snapping towards me to look over for clarification. When he turned back around, my eyes were ripped with tears of happiness, love and pure overwhelmed emotions, a huge smile plastered on my face. Suddenly, he ran over to me, swinging me around in a hug, his mouth unable to form any words and just erupting with sounds of drabble. When he set me back down, he looked deep into my eyes, trying to read me, and I nodded gently, my expression reassuring and I nearly buckled as I saw tears forming in his eyes, a smile even wider than mine now taking over his face. He lunged in for a huge kiss, both of us still smiling as he kissed, holding each other in the most loving and understanding way. 

Suddenly, his hand reached down and cupped my stomach, dropping to his knees he placed kisses all along my belly before sighing and resting his forehead against my belly button, tears still streaming silently down his face, clearly already so in love with the little life inside of me. 

"Hey you, its daddy. Fuck tha' sounds good. Daddy. I'm gonna love yer so much little one" He kissed one final time and by now my sweater was soaked with tears I was shedding, so overwhelmed by his actions. Usually Daryl was a man of little words, relying on gestures and actions to get his point across, but right now, stood in our kitchen, just the 3 of us together, he was completed open.

He stood up and kissed me again so passionately, I had to rest on the island counter. 

"You've made me the happiest son of a bitch around. So goddamnmed lucky to have yer' my girl..." He muttered, kissing me again. 

Later on, once we had devoured the chilli and corn bread, Daryl intent on making me eat more because 'I was eating for two now", we were sat in the living room, my legs over his as he rubbed my feet gently.

"So, how long are ya? How long yer known? Had a scan yet? Is it a boy or a girl? Can yer feel it?" He began bombarding me with questions.

I laughed at his burst of questions, feeling like I was being interrogated before forming clear answers in my head to reply to his apparent game of 21 questions.

"11 weeks exactly the doctor said and I found out this morning on the phone, although I took 4 tests 3 days ago and booked in at the doctors straight away, so technically 3 days but I wasn't 100% certain until this morning. Don't know what it is yet, won't know until about 20 weeks if we wanna find out, my first scan is next week but we need to book it in so no I haven't had one yet. And no can't feel anything just yet, just a little bit of extra padding I think" 

The answers seemed to soothe him briefly, until he paused, stopping his rubbing against my feet before turning to look at me again. 

"Gonna go with yer girl, can't wait t'see our little one inside ya. Gonna get the damn picture framed" His voice so certain it made my heart ache. Tears welled up in my eyes again as I took in his words, praying that every time he spoke it wouldn't cause this reaction during the rest of the pregnancy. 

"Love yer both so much"

"We love you more Daryl Dixon... Daddy" He smiled proudly as the word registered in his head and he squeezed my foot gently in acceptance. I could see he was off in his own little world again and that was just fine with me. We had a little one on the way, little baby Dixon, and we were both so excited for this new chapter of our lives.


	2. Buck or Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 weeks: the first ultrasound appointment.   
> How will Daryl and Rebecca decide what course of action to take when faced with a minor dilemma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out entirely different to how I imagined. Hope you enjoy!

A warm, pleasurable tingle spread throughout my body as I stirred from sleep. The warmth that was radiating over me started to focus and immediately I felt the white hot ray of pleasure shoot straight in between my thighs. I opened my eyes quickly and saw a beautiful full head of brown hair nestled tightly between my spread legs, the messy hair a beautifully welcomed sight. I gasped as I felt his soft tongue begin lapping delicately at my sensitive clit that was already throbbing in need. He looked up from between my thighs upon hearing my gasp, his tongue never stopping as he peered up at me and I felt his eyes soften as he looked up. He smiled around my lower lips and began dipping his tongue lower, prodding my now weeping entrance.   
"Oh yes Daryl!" I gasped and moaned, the increasing sensitivity from pregnancy pushing me to the golden edge in no time at all. Just as his lips wrapped around my small bud and he suckled gently, lapping with the tip of his tongue, I came hard around him. My juices flowing freely as I arched my back out of intense pleasure as his tongue continued to lap up my pleasure. When it got too sensitive, he began kissing my pussy lips and my inner thighs, gently coaxing me down from my orgasm. 

"Mmmm good morning baby" I smiled, reaching down and gently tugging on his messy hair, bringing him up for a kiss. He smirked into my mouth and continued to kiss me, his right hand cupping the side of my face, stroking gently in an incredibly romantic and intimate fashion, just as if he hadn't just eaten my pussy. 

"G'morning babygirl" his voice deep and gruff replied into my mouth as he continued kissing me. I began to move my hands down his chest and slipped into the waistband of his grey boxer shorts that were tented at the front from his evident arousal, but his hands quickly slipped over mine, effectively immobilising them. 

"Nah girl, ain't got time, seeing our little pumpkin today remember? How big's pumpkin gon' be now?" He asked with a childish smile playing on his lips, his grin hardly contained at the thought of seeing our baby for the first time. 

"About the size of a lime, or a small plum I think" I replied smiling, his smile almost contagious as he rested his hand over my swollen belly that was growing by the day and had 'popped' recently quite a bit. He sat quietly for a moment, gently rubbing my belly before reaching up and kissing my forehead. 

"What ya want for breakfast girl?" He asked, slowly rising to his feet, throwing on his dark denim jeans and looping his belt, leaving his torso uncovered. 

"Can't have breakfast, can't eat until after the ultrasound" I mumbled unenthusiastically, evidently  unpleased about the 'not eating' concept, especially 12 weeks into pregnancy. 

"Damn" he muttered, shaking his head with a tiny smile, pausing briefly to consider the options before adding, "we'll eat after babygirl, anywhere ya want".   
He looked into my eyes and smiled that shy smile he always gave after saying something slightly cute or after a kind gesture, unavoidably shy at being gentle.   
"That'd be nice" I smiled and accepted the hand that was now outstretched for me as I rose from the bed. "Although you've technically already had breakfast in bed" I giggled slightly.   
His face shot up to look at me, eyes wide in shock and then he shook his head laughing gently after a god honest bellow of a laugh erupted from him, his beautiful fanged teeth showing.  
"C'mon dirty girl, get dressed, gotta be there in an hour." He spanked my ass lightly as I walked past him and down to the kitchen. Boiling the kettle, I prepared myself a hot cup of peppermint tea which was thankfully helping with the random bouts of morning sickness I was getting. 

As Daryl sifted through the paperwork we needed for the ultrasound and sat watching some show on to about hunting, I went up to get ready. 

The Georgia weather was a  fairly temperate 21 degrees on this April morning, not too warm but enough to not wear a jacket.  
I started by brushing my hair which naturally fell into neat waves and made a start on my makeup. I decided to keep it light today, a hint of brown metallic eyeshadow with a thin black winged eyeliner and a few layers of mascara. a little bit of concealer for my under eyes and a think layer of lip balm were enough and I walked over to my closet to pick something out. 

Knowing that they would need access to my growing belly, I opted for a skirt and crop top. The skirt was one of my favourites, a burgundy coloured maxi dress that I paired with a button down Cami that tied into a crop top and showed off my curves/ bump. I reached for my watch and put in my earrings that Daryl had bought me last Christmas. 

Smiling, I walked down the stairs to see my husband leaning against the back door of the kitchen, looking out at the woods around the house, smoking on a cigarette.   
I found my purse at the bottom of the stairs and checked everything we needed was in there, before walking over to him and hugging his wide back, resting my head on his shoulder.   
"Ready to go?" I asked, pausing to his kiss shoulder through the grey Tshirt he was now wearing. He nodded and walked into the house, reaching for his black denim shirt that amazingly still had sleeves in, picked up his keys off the table and smiled at me, taking my hand and leading me outside, locking the door behind him. 

"Ya look beautiful girl, lil pumpkins got the most beautiful mama around" he said, stopping to stand in front of me and grabbing my chin as he spoke, a little smirk playing on his lips. I smiled widely and reached up to kiss his cheek, clearly touched by his words. 

"And the best daddy in the world. Lucky lil babe eh?" I smiled and he nodded and smiled back shyly. He dropped his hand from my chin and opened the car door for me, standing behind me as I attempted to climb into the truck 12 weeks pregnant. Although the bump wasn't too big yet, it was getting a struggle to slip into the cab of the truck. He walked over to his side and climbed in, putting the key in the ignition and firing up the engine. 

The hospital was about 20 minutes away from our home and we didn't speak much on the way there, both of us content to just sit there, bathed in our own excitement and partially listening to the music we had playing on low. His hand glided over to rest on my thigh as he drove, his other hand twitching on the wheel as his excitement and nerves took over his body. He couldn't wait to see the little baby growing inside me, to hopefully hear it's beating heart and to finally get a picture of the little sprout. 

Pulling up the the hospital, we located the radiology department and checked in, both of us now sat in the deserted waiting room, ready for our time. Daryl now sat in his chair restlessly, fidgeting, his legs bouncing up and down and his hands rubbing together and tapping m, his nervous energy resonating through his whole body. 

"Rebecca Dixon?" A young woman called out into the waiting room, holding a clipboard and smiling politely at us. Daryl grabbed my hand as we stood and we followed the lady into a clinical looking room. She introduced herself as Dr Hayley Portwood, the resident sonographer and began preparing for our appointment. 

"Mr Dixon I presume?" She asked, facing Daryl who simply nodded, almost surprised that she was acknowledging him. "You can sit right there by your wife if you want" she asked, gesturing to a green chair next to the examining table. He nodded gratefully from under his bangs and he sat down quietly after taking a deep breath. 

"So before we begin, I'll just let you know what we'll be looking for today. We're going to check the measurements of your baby, check for any abnormalities and to check that we only have 1 resident in there. Do you have any questions before we begin?" 

I looked at Daryl who looked like a little boy, clear excitement, happiness, nervousness and a little bit of confusion crossing his features. I looked up at the dr once more and shook my head 'no' and she smiled nodding, dimming the lights from the switch on the wall. 

Immediately, the screen fired up and she gathered the equipment she needed, before rolling over to us in her chair. She asked me to pull down my skirt and pull my top up, before placing a disposable sheet over the hem of my skirt. 

"This may be a little cold" she smiled as she squeezed some gel onto my tummy. I gasped lightly at the cold sensation an led Daryl immediately reached out for my hand, grabbing it tightly in his. I looked down and smiled at him and he smiled back, a mix of emotions still flooding his face. 

"Ok now I'm going to start with the probe and see if we can locate the little one" she said, looking back at the screen and reaching for the detachable machine, before rolling it over my bump with a gentle pressure. 

Within a few minutes she had located the baby and managed to get a clear picture and she turned around to look at us. 

"Want to see your little one now Mr and Mrs Dixon?" She smiled, turning the screen around so that we could finally see it. We both gasped slightly, holding our breaths as the picture before us materialised and we were finally able to see. 

There on the screen was a picture of a beautiful baby, although it looked slightly more like a shrimp, wiggling around slightly, the monochrome picture taking our breaths away. 

"There's the head, and a little arm, and there's the feet" the doctor pointed out as we tried to decipher the image. Daryl grabbed my hand tighter and held it with such force. I looked over at him, tears in my eyes, and saw that his own eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill. My heart jumped at seeing his response and the tears started rolling down my cheeks, causing his to do the same. His grin was wide, his teeth showing as he stared up at me with such a loving look in his eyes that I was floored for a moment. 

"C-Can we have a picture?" He said, his voice full of emotion, not taking his eyes off of mine as he spoke to the doctor. 

"Of course Mr Dixon, would you like a bunch of them?" He nodded feverishly, his grin still pulling at his features. 

"There are your images. So the next time we should see you should be 20 weeks so if you'd like to book in at the desk that would be great, unless you have any concerns then we can take a look between." She took off the gloves and threw them in the bin, before adding: 

"It is worth considering that at 20 weeks, we should be able to determine the gender. So just let me know then if you'd like to find out, and I shall see you in 8 weeks time" she smiled and walked out, leaving us alone to compose ourselves. 

"Still wanna go eat?" I asked my husband as I rearranged my clothing. He nodded, still staring down at the images in his hands, "can we go to chipotle?" 

"Course, carnitas burrito?" He smiled, offering his hand to me as I hopped off the examination table. His hands immediately went to my hips and pulled me to him. 

"Mmmm carnitas burrito with coriander- lime white rice, mild salsa and some tortilla chips!" I said nodding into his shoulder. He laughed into my hair, his hands rubbing my back. We broke apart and he kissed my cheek, before we walked out of the room and walked back to the truck. 

"So" he broke the silence, clearing his throat gently and rubbing his chin with his right hand, his left resting snugly on my thigh. I looked over to him and saw him smirking slightly. 

"So" I smiled.

"Wanna find out?" He smirked, watching the road, his left hand caressing my thighs gently. 

"I don't know, I think I'd rather just wait till the birth-"  
"You seriously wanna wait another 28 goddamn weeks to find out if lil pumpkin is a bit or girl?" His voice was now raised and I frowned at his tone. 

"I just think it's more of a surprise!" I said back, more calmly than he had. 

"Yeah right, surprise we're having a damn baby!" He bit back, his time sarcastic and bordering on rude. 

"Yeah OUR 'damn' baby, it's both our choice, you asked my opinion and you've got it!"

"God damn girl-"

"Take me home." I said bitterly.

"Girl, you're-"

"Take me home!" I said more insistently, my tone sharp and bitter. I looked out of the window and held back the tears as I faced my disappointment in the situation. He grumbled and withdrew his hand, muttering to himself and I continued to look away. 

I threw my bag down on the floor and walked up to our bedroom without looking back at Daryl after rushing out of the car just a second after he had parked up. 

I threw off my jewellery, unzipping my skirt hastily and throwing off my top, leaving me in just my underwear as I stalked over to the bathroom. 

Hoping that a shower would wash away this morning, a change of outfit, change of scenery, I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

I unclasped my bra and sighed in relief, wiggled out of my panties and stepped into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit me, I sighed, feeling like I could finally breathe. But then the emotions of today finally hit me and I collapsed. 

My tears flowed freely as sobs racked through my body. I wrapped my arms around my body as I sobbed, dropping to the floor and curling my legs up the best I could around my bump.   
How could a day that started so wonderfully end up with me feeling this low? This morning was so happy and now it's the lowest I have felt in so long. 

"Beck?" I heard a faint, gruff voice calling out to me but the water was loud around me and my own sobs were ringing in my ears. 

"Oh darlin'" a figure appeared by the shower cubicle and immediately opened the door upon seeing me husked low on the floor, sobbing. The figure raced into the shower and crouched low beside me, still fully clothes. 

"Girl I'm sorry, I'unno what came over me, I jus' got real mad about waitin'. Shoulda never taken it out on yer, I'm sorry" the voice offered, his voice thick with emotion and the last two words coming out in a breathless whisper as his head bowed in shame, his beautiful bangs covering his tearful eyes. 

His heartfelt apology did hardly anything to stop my sobbing, but I tried to calm myself just so I could reply. Before I could even open my mouth, the large figure scooped me up in his arms and pulled me to my feet so I was facing him. His hair was wet and clinging to his face, a messy array of hair sculpting his features. His clothes were sopping wet, his shirt sticking to his arms and chest as if they were painted on. His dark denim jeans were almost black from the water and he looked like a drowned rat. 

"Daryl, you're soaked" I said meekly as soon as my body had calmed enough to let me speak.

"Don't care none girl." His hand reached up to cradle my chin and pulled my face up until we were looking at each others eyes. "I'm sorry".  
His eyes were wide and crystal blue, rimmed with tears and a look on his face that I had never seen before. Just then, I pictured the small boy he used to be, scared and hungry, left to fend for himself and like a little lost boy just needing someone to care for him and love him. Immediately my heart broke and I realised that his outburst, although thoroughly uncalled for, was just a reaction to his excitement being demonised. This was the one thing that Daryl had in his life, something to be proud of, to call his (other than me, which he reminded me pretty much every time we made love), and waiting would be hard for him. 

By not finding out the sex of the baby, he was left without a direct hope, the uncertainty of not knowing what we were having meant he couldn't plan, couldn't imagine what it would be and the little lost boy that was looking at me was just that, lost. 

In a wave of emotion I looked down to his lips and lunged forward, crashing my full lips to his thin, masculine ones. He immediately kissed back, after the initial shock, and lifted his hand to cradle the back of my head, pushing me deeper into the kiss. 

My hands ran down his chest and started to peel the leather vest off of his body. I then quickly made work of the buttons on his shirt and prised them from his body, along with the Tshirt he had been wearing. Never breaking the kiss, I immediately hooked my little fingers around his belt and opened it in one shift pull, his jeans dropping to the floor along with his boxers. 

His hardening dick sprang free and stood proudly between us, resting on the side of my bump as we kissed and grinded. My hands reached out and slid along his soft shaft, grazing along the sensitive foreskin that had just been covering his swollen tip. He moaned into the kiss at the sensation and I quickly started pumping him, bringing him to full hardness. 

"Girl" he moaned against my lips and I reached out for his hands, leaving his cock to bounce slightly between us, and rested his big palms on the back of my thighs. He knew instantly what I wanted and wasted no time in lifting me up by my thighs and ass, his stiff cock now rubbing apart my wet folds. 

"This alrigh'?" He broke apart from my lips for just a second and I saw his eyes flash down to the bump between us. I nodded frantically offering something about 'just don't press against me too hard' and he instantly pressed his lips back to mine. With one swift roll of my hips, I impaled myself on his long, hard shaft until he was fully seated inside me. I yelped slightly at the feel of his hard tip pushing against my sensitive cervix and withdrew from him slightly so that he was no longer so deep.   
"Sorry" he muttered against my lips, groaning at the feel of my hot, tight walls around his throbbing member. I shook my head into the kiss and started rolling my hips as he started to lift me up and down. 

My arms were thrown around his large shoulders and my hands grabbed at the skin there, my nails nipping the skin of his back as I tried to connect with him even more. I kissed down his neck and ear, earning some gratuitous groans from him and I could feel his dick twitching inside me in response. 

"Fuck beck, fuck girl mmmm so tight, my girl" he moaned out, barely able to string together a coherent sentence. I moaned and groaned at his words, working myself even harder on his cock as I fought to fuck him harder and deeper. 

"Yes Daryl! Oh god just there! So good, so full baby" I moaned out, sucking on his collarbone, nibbling gently. 

"Yeah full of my cock ain't ya girl, full of my baby, my fucking cum, want my cum girl?" He moaned through gritted teeth. I nodded frantically and moaned again at his dirty words before I felt the flutter of orgasm creep through my muscles, the warm, familiar hear spreading through my lower belly and resonating in my hot folds. 

"Mmmm gonna, gonna come baby! Oh yes! Give it to me, give it to your wife! Fill me so full of your cum!" I moaned out as my walls tightened around him, my orgasm running over my body like white hot heat. He cried out and I felt his dick turn harder than a steel rod inside me as it twitched and jumped, milked by my fluttering walls, before the familiar warmth of his cum shot deep into me. His mouth latched on to my bouncing breast and he bit down as his hot load filled me. He was breathless and whimpering, my name rolling off his tongue like a mantra until I felt him sigh and his dick soften immediately. Just then, his head dropped to my shoulder and I felt his body sob. 

"Hey" I said, running my hands through his hair and pulling it gently so that he would look up to me. "It wasn't that bad was it?" I smiled and he laughed loudly, which caused his dick to twitch inside me, making me gasp. He smirked and held my hips tightly before his smile faded slightly. 

"Jus' thought I'd ruined your day s'all, I'm happy, real goddamn happy" he beamed, the tears on his cheeks drying quickly. 

"Yeah because my incredibly hot husband giving me a good pounding and cumming inside me ruined my day" I quipped sarcastically and he looked down from shyness at the compliment. He swallowed hard at the words and once again his dick jumped inside me, clearly a fan of the words of spoken. 

"You didn't ruin my day at all, you're the reason it's so good. I was just upset with how you went off." He opened his mouth to speak but I pushed forward and planted a kiss to his lips. "I realised why and I upset myself thinking about you and your past and that this is our future, and it's so good! If you wanna find out the sex we can, or at least you can". He set me down on the floor, his almost soft dick slipping out of me and I reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

"Can we get chipotle now?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*8 weeks later* 

"So Mr and Mrs Dixon, have you decided if you want to find out the sex of your baby?" Dr Portwood asked smiling over at us. Before I could even open my mouth, Daryl grabbed my hand and said a firm "no". I looked over at him, eyes wide and furred my eyebrows slightly,   
"But?-"  
"Baby girl it doesn't matter if we have a girl of a boy, we're gon' love it no matter, w'can wait another 20 weeks" he pressed his lips to my forehead and I smiled squeezing m his hand that was firmly holding mine over my bump. I nodded and smiled up at him, before turning back back to the screen to see our little babe. 

20 weeks to go, sweetheart.


End file.
